This invention relates to electric power transmission lines, electric pole line systems, overhead electric power distribution hardware and particularly to connectors for attaching to a line for connecting an electric power conductor to a tap conductor, such as the conductor typically extending from a utility pole to a residential or commercial building.
There are several types of connectors that are used for this type of connection. One connector is a bolted type connection. This connector has an advantage because it can catch, accept and engage conductors having a wide range of diameters. Disadvantages of the bolted connector include a relatively high-cost and a requirement that a specific torque be applied to the bolt to achieve a proper connection. Another prior art connector is the parallel groove connector. It has the same advantages and disadvantages as the bolted connector.
The other prior art type of connector to which this invention relates is a wedge connector. Typical known wedge connectors are installed by means of an explosive charge in a so-called fired-on method. This approach has the primary advantage that it provides a positive and very cost effective installation. Another advantage is that it cleans the conductor, as the internal wedge is forced inwardly. A significant disadvantage of the prior art wedge connector is that each connector must be manufactured for specific wire sizes or relatively narrow size ranges. In other words, for any variation in the diameter of either conductor that is attached to the connector, a specific unique wedge type connector is required. Because there is a great variety of conductors which require such connectors, users (such as utility companies) are required to maintain a very large inventory of each of many different sizes of connectors. Similarly, manufacturers and distribution entities must also maintain a large inventory of many different unique connectors. Maintaining a large inventory is not economically desirable for the consumer, the manufacturer, or the distributor. In addition, there is also a disadvantage for the manufacturer. Inherently the manufacturer must tool up to manufacture a large variety of different connectors each corresponding to the various combinations of wire sizes with which they may be used. Consequently, the manufacturer does not fully benefit from the economies of scale inherent in greater standardization in connectors.
Typical prior art wedge connectors employ a C-shaped member and a discrete wedge member that is driven into the C-shaped member after the conductors have been placed within the interior of the C-shaped member. A disadvantage to this construction, in addition to the disadvantage of not being able to accommodate a range of sizes, is that the discrete wedge member may be misplaced or even lost during installation. The vulnerability to less than ready availability of the wedge member is more than ordinary inconvenience because the typical connector of this type is commonly installed by a person working on a utility pole or a person working on a ladder on the side of a building.
Still another problem with the prior art apparatus is that the worker while attached to a utility pole well above ground level and while typically wearing thick and cumbersome safety gloves, must almost simultaneously position two discrete cables or conductors within the C-shaped member, position a wedge intermediate the two discrete cables, position a powder actuated tool in the engaged relationship with the wedge and the C-shaped member and then fire the powder actuated tool by striking a part thereof with a hammer. Thus, the worker requires substantial dexterity and coordination and expends significant efforts to achieve the desired connection.
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved connector that is suitable for use with a relatively large range of conductor sizes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector that will enable a manufacturer to reduce the number of connectors of this general type so that production can be concentrated on a smaller number of unique types of connectors to thereby achieve economies of scale in the manufacture of the connector in accordance with the present invention.
A further object of the invention is to provide a connector that can be installed in an efficient manner and is especially suitable for installation on utility poles or elevated work sites.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a connector that can be provided to the end user as a unitary assembly with no parts that are easily separated and lost.
A yet further object of the invention is to provide apparatus that can be efficiently manufactured in a cost effective manner.
It has now been found that these and other objects of the invention may be attained in a connector for joining two associated electrical conductors which includes first and second J-shaped jaws. The first and second J-shaped jaws respectively include first and second generally cylindrical section shaped concave portions. The first and second J-shaped jaws have respective first and second generally planar stem portions. The first and second generally planar stem portions are disposed in generally overlapping relationship with the first and second generally cylindrical section shaped concave portions disposed in opposed relationship. The connector further includes a spring to bias the first and second J-shaped jaws and to position the first and second generally cylindrical section shaped concave portions closer together.
The connector also includes a wedge member having opposed first and second generally cylindrical section shaped concave portions. The wedge member is disposed intermediate the first and second generally cylindrical section shaped concave portions of the first and second J-shaped jaws. The first generally cylindrical section shaped concave portions of the wedge member and the first generally cylindrical section shaped concave portions of the first J-shaped jaw are dimensioned and configured for engagement with a first associated electrical conductor. The second generally cylindrical section shaped concave portions of the wedge member and the second generally cylindrical section shaped concave portions of the second J-shaped jaw are dimensioned and configured for engagement with a second associated electrical conductor.
In some forms of the invention the wedge member includes a slot for receiving the first and second generally planar stem portions.
The spring may be a compression coil spring. In some forms of the invention, the wedge member includes a slot, the slot is dimensioned and configured for receiving the first and second generally planar stem portions which are disposed in generally overlapping relationship.